Many factors influence a consumer's purchase of a television. For example, a consumer may be concerned regarding the size of a unit, the type of unit, the quality of an image produced by the unit, the size of an image produced by the unit, the cost of the unit, etc. Current televisions and similar display devices that are configured to produce large images, such as large screen displays, typically are expensive, heavy and large in size.
Various approaches to reduce the size and cost of large screen displays have been introduced. For example, one approach to reduce the depth of rear projection televisions uses a tilted lens to reflect the image. However, the tilted lens may result in increased keystone effects and distortion. In an attempt to solve the keystone effects and distortion issues curved mirrors have been implemented within the systems. Furthermore, electronic warping chips have been used in such systems.
However, the inventors herein have recognized that such approaches have several issues. First, even using these approaches, rear projection television depth can only be reduced a finite amount. Second, these approaches can increase resolution loss and increase the costs of the units. For example, use of electronic warping chips may necessitate additional pixels which may increase the cost of the systems. Third, the above approaches may require additional manufacturing steps. For example, curved mirrors may require precise manufacturing and set up, and may further increase the cost of the systems.